


A Hurricane on Fire

by PrimalScream



Series: Nurse/Cop/Paramedic/Doctor AU [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Modern AU. cop!Billy and nurse!charles. IDK, I just like them.This is a sequel to Put me in coachYou don't need to read that to understand this, because well, porn, but it does give some insight.





	

They don’t sleep together right away. Neither of them are in a hurry and they’re enjoying the long languid make out sessions in Billy’s truck or on one of their couches. They’ve gotten each other off twice more since the first time. One desperately rushed hand job and once again in their pants a few days after that. It’s not always easy getting time together with how their schedules don’t always line up so opportunity has been limited but they’re trying to make the best of it.

They’ve both got Wednesday off and they’ve made plans to hit up the new restaurant that opened down the block from Charles apartment. When Billy shows up at twenty to eight Charles is mostly dressed. He’s in black slacks and a blue button down. It’s open to the third button. The only thing he’s missing are shoes.

Billy rakes his eyes down Charles body. Charles doesn’t strike a pose but it's a close thing. He likes the way Billy looks at him. He likes the way Billy’s eyes go dark and sharp. When their gazes lock again Billy’s eyes are hot. Billy walks further in and shuts the door advancing on Charles.

When Billy reaches him he slides his hands around Charles’s waist to cup Charles's ass. Charles breathes out hard, eyes closing involuntarily at the feel of Billy's fingers sliding over him. Billy’s mouth trails down Charles’s neck, tongue licking hard across the vein pulsing in Charles’s throat. Billy spins him around quickly so that Charles’s back is to Billy's chest.

Billy lays his forehead against the back of Charles’s head. Charles hears him groan before he says, “Your ass looks amazing in these pants.”

Billy rubs his palms flat over the curve of both cheeks before cupping Charles again and squeezing gently. Billy lets one finger rub between Charles’s ass cheeks through the fabric, pushing the material against his hole. Charles's breath catches and he can’t help the little hitch of his hips pushing back against Billy’s finger. Charles knows the pants are tight across his ass, it’s why he wore them. He’d wanted this response from Billy and he’s not disappointed. 

Billy lets him go with a final squeeze and a soft kiss to the side of his neck. When Charles turns back around he catches Billy adjusting himself in his own pants. Charles finishes getting ready and then they’re heading to Billy’s truck. 

Dinner is spent in a perpetual state of flirting and low level arousal. Charles can feel himself coloring at some of the comments Billy’s making. He’s always known that Billy had a filthy mouth and Charles is far from an angel but the way Billy looks at him when he tell Charles that he’s been waking up wet and sticky with Charles's name on his lips sends heat spiraling through Charles’s body.

By the time they pay the check Charles is mostly hard. When they get to Billy’s truck, Billy backs him up against the passenger side. His hands tangle in the back of Charles’s hair as Billy tilts Charles's head up for a kiss. 

It’s hot and wet and deep; Billy’s tongue taking over his mouth. Billy pushes into his space, one leg insinuating itself between both of Charles’s. Charles’s hands fist in the back of Billy’s shirt pulling him closer. He can feel every uneven breath they’re taking as their chests come together. 

Billy breaks off and presses their foreheads together. His panting breath is ghosting across Charles’s own open mouth and he can’t help but run his tongue over his bottom lip chasing the taste of Billy. Billy tracks the movement. He leans in for a final hard kiss and then and backs himself off of Charles. 

“Get in the truck.” Billy’s voice is strained as he walks around to the driver’s side. Charles has to adjust his cock before climbing in.

The ride to his apartment is silent, both of them staring straight ahead, both of them afraid that one look is all it will take for Billy to find an alley big enough to park his truck and then it’s game over. When they get back to Charles’s apartment they’re both out of the truck in a flash. 

Charles fumbles his keys out of his pocket as Billy presses up behind him. Billy’s hands squeeze his hips before sliding down and around. One of Charles’s hands cups him through his pants, rubbing slowly and the other is unbuttoning Charles’s shirt. Charles has to pause and lean back against Billy. He can feel the heat of Billy’s body through is clothes and it’s scalding. Billy’s cock presses against his ass and Charles rolls his hips back as Billy groans into his neck. 

It takes him three tries before he can get the key in the lock to turn the tumblers. As soon as the door is closed behind them Billy puts Charles’s back to it and presses their bodies together. The contact is electric. Charles feels like his skin is too tight and there’s a zinging under his skin that is firing all his nerve endings at once.

Billy sucks hard at Charles’s adam’s apple, teeth grazing and scraping down his throat. His lips seal to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, tongue laving before he bites down. Charles arches up into him, his blood feels like it’s on fire. He rubs his whole body against Billy like a cat. 

Charles's hands tug at Billy’s shirt, getting it out of his pants so he can get to skin. Billy’s skin is warm and hard under his fingers. He rakes his short nails down Billy’s back and Billy hisses, pushing into him, their cocks rubbing together. Charles is so hard he’s starting to ache. 

Billy slides one of his hands down the back of Charles’s pants and Billy gasps as Charles pets over his hole. He presses back against the touch and the dry tip of Billy’s finger just barely breaches him. God, he wants this so much.

He wants to feel Billy’s bare body against him. He wants to taste his skin and his sweat. He wants Billy in him so desperately that just the thought of it makes his cock twitch. 

When Billy starts to pick him up, Charles presses him back with a single hand to his chest.

“Wait.”

Billy takes several steps back and Charles is grateful for the space to think. After several heartbeats Charles slides a finger through one of Billy’s belt loops and drags him to the bedroom 

Clothes start hitting the floor as soon as they’re inside the room until they’re both naked and then Charles is pushing Billy back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he goes down. 

Billy sprawls out on the bed, cock hard and leaking lying against his stomach on full display as Charles crawls up the bed between Billy’s spread legs. 

He starts at Billy’s right knee. He licks around Billy’s kneecap, bites up the inside of his thigh until his tongue reaches the sensitive joint at his hip. Billy squirms under him, leg muscles clenched to keep himself from moving as Charles moves in reverse down the other side. 

Charles gets to his hands and knees, and hovers over Billy’s cock. He licks up the thick vein on the underside. He laves his tongue under the ridge of the head. Billy moans, hands fisting in the sheets, stomach muscles fluttering as Charles watches him fight the urge to thrust. 

Charles runs his tongue over the head, presses gently against the slit to collect the stray drops leaking out of him. Charles sucks him shallowly, just barely getting past the head before popping off again.

Dropping to his stomach, Charles runs his tongue through the tight blond curls at the base of Billy’s cock. He pulls the musky scent deep into his lungs as he mouths at Billy’s balls. He licks around them before sucking them into his mouth. Billy moans and thrusts off the bed.

Charles licks and sucks over and around and between until there’s spit sliding down over Billy’s premium all the way to the crack of his ass and he’s lifting his hips pushing back against Charles’s mouth begging.

“Please, fuck, Charles, please.”

Charles goes back to his hands and knees. He’s at the perfect height to suck Billy down all the way. Billy shouts and thrusts up, body writhing as his feet scrabble for purchase on the sheets. 

His whole body is arched as he fucks himself in and out of Charles’s mouth. Charles pulls back and lets Billy fall from his lips as Billy’s body falls back to the bed with a frustrated groan. He’s panting, harsh and loud, chest heaving. Charles leans back in and nips at the base of Billy’s cock. 

On his stomach once more Charles licks across Billy’s groin, lets his tongue tease against the sensitive spots of Billy’s inner thighs. He sucks first soft and then harder, welting the skin, leaving marks in his wake. 

He nuzzles the base of Billy’s cock again, wrapping his lips around the bottom and sucking a kiss into the skin.

Billy rolls his hips and Charles ignores him, a smile breaking over his face. Billys teeth are clenched and his body shudders as Charles licks over him slowly, his tongues winds around the head before sliding down the shaft. 

“You know what I can’t stop thinking about? You know what _I_ dream about?” Charles asks almost conversationally when he pulls off.

“What?” The word is panted out almost pained.

“I want to ride you.” He breathes the words out right over the head of Billy’s cock, his breath hot and damp against the sensitive skin. Billy goes rigid, hand coming down to grab at the base of his cock as he bites hard into his bottom lip.

“Jesus, fuck. Charles you can’t just fucking say that.”

Charles licks over Billy’s fingers where they’re wrapped tight around his cock. “Mmmm, but I did.”

And then he’s swallowing Billy down all the way to where Billy’s fingers are holding himself. Billy moans loud and long as he pushes up into the wet heat surrounding him. His hands reach up and wrap around the underside of the head board. The muscles in his arms standing out hard in contrast.

Charles bobs up and down, head moving fast, spit sliding out the corners of his mouth the faster he works. He screws his mouth all the way down, gets Billy in the back of his throat until his gag reflex kicks in. When he pulls off to breathe a string of saliva and precome keeps them connected before he goes back for more. 

Suddenly there’s a hand in his hair pulling him off. Charles doesn’t protest just watches Billy watch him. 

“Is that what you want?” Billy’s voice is thick with want.

“It’s a been a while. It’ll take too long.”

Billy shakes his head. “No such thing as too long. I’ve been waiting for you for years, what's a few more minutes? Supplies?”

Charles’s face goes hot and he nods to the drawer on Billy’s left. Billy jerks it out, feels around inside and comes back with a bottle and a string of condoms. 

After laying both items next to him, Billy pulls Charles up, until he’s sitting on Billy’s stomach. Billy brings him down, their mouths meeting. Charles knows that Billy can taste himself. He licks all over the inside of Charles’s mouth pulling his tongue in and sucking it softly. 

Billy wets two of his fingers and strokes gently over Charles’s exposed hole. Charles can’t help the shiver or the moan he lets loose. Billy works just the tip of his middle finger in. He pushes in carefully then pulls right back out before rubbing over Charles’s opening again. 

Charles’s presses his forehead to Billy’s chest. It’s been so long and he wants this but at this rate they’ll still be here next week. He waits until Billy has just the tip inside again and then he shoves his hips back forcing Billy’s finger deep. Charles cries out at the breach before he bites down on his tongue.

Billy starts to pull out and Charles shakes his head, his hand going back and holding Billy’s wrist to keep him in place. After a few seconds he lets go of Billy. 

Billy rotates his fingers, reaches up and hits that spot inside Charles that makes him defenseless. His knees slide out further dropping him onto Billy’s chest. Billy wets his fingers down again and comes back with two and Charles moans low in his throat. Billy stretches and pulls, his fingers catching on Billy’s rim, opening him up expertly. 

Billy slicks up his first two fingers on his other hand and then Billy’s got the tips of four fingers inside Charles and Charles shifts back as he mouths across Billy’s chest. He takes all four down to the second knuckle as Billy fucks them inside slowly, turning and twisting. Charles bites down hard on Billy’s nipple when Charles rubs hard at just the right angle. 

Charles sits up, fucks himself back against Billy’s hand as Billy encourages him. “Yeah, come on, that’s it, let me in.”

Charles reaches for the condom, rips it open and waits for Billy to pull his fingers out and coat his cock before Billy reaches for it. Charles shifts forward, one hand on Billy’s chest, the other holding Billy’s cock as he starts to sink back. 

The head pops in and Charles gasps, the burn of being stretched making his own erection flag slightly. He slides down inch by slow inch. Billy is gritting his teeth, head pushed back into the bed, eyes squeezed tight as he holds himself rigid. 

His hands are wrapped around the headboard again, fingers white from holding on so tight. Charles wants to see his eyes.

“Look at me.” Charles demands.

Billy’s eyes spring open and they’re filled with so much heat and need. Their eyes lock as Charles slides down the last inch until he’s fully seated. Charles can only sit there and breathe harshly. The burning stretch hitting both pain and pleasure in the most exquisite way.

It takes two tries and Billy has to clear his throat before he says, “Don’t move. You’re so fucking tight, like a vice.”

Charles breathes in and out, slow and deep. He feels his body start to adjust feels himself loosening around Billy’s cock. He concentrates on how hot Billy feels inside him. He wiggles a little, just a tiny back and forth shuffle and it sends fire dancing up his spine to spike in his brain.

“Oh. That...that’s--” Charles breaks off in another moan as he does it again. His head falls forward as he puts both hands on Billy’s stomach and slowly rotates his hips. It’s so fucking good he can’t help do it again even slower this time.

“Good?” Billy asks as he runs his hands along Charles’s thighs, nails scoring his skin softly.

“Very.” Charles is breathless with just how good. He’s so full. Billy’s cock is thick and heavy inside him filling all the empty spaces completely. He rocks forward and back a little faster now gasping harshly.

Charles plants his hands more firmly on Billy’s stomach and raises his hips a few inches before dropping back down. Billy moans right along with him, both of them overwhelmed with the feeling; Billy by how tight Charles is and Charles by how big Billy feels inside him. 

He rises and lowers himself slowly until he builds a steady pace. Billy’s hands hold Charles’s hips guiding him, keeping him steady, his eyes bright and hungry as they trace Charles’s body. One of Billy’s hands reaches up, rubs over Charles's right nipple and Charles loses his rhythm as he cries out. His hands skid on the sweat slicked skin under him and he digs his fingers in for purchase finding his rhythm again, this time faster.

Billy’s eyes are wide, pupils blown as he watches Charles screw himself down over and over until Charles is nothing but a quivering mass of nerve endings. He feels Billy meeting him thrust for thrust, their hips working in tandem to shove Billy’s cock further and faster inside of him.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Billy.” Charles breaks off in a moan. He tries to keep his eyes open, to watch Billy watch him but he can’t, he feels them slip closed as his head falls back. He rolls his body down grinding perfectly against the head of Billy’s cock. He feels himself jerk as he gasps and comes hard. 

White hot pleasure surges through him, makes his body tingle, makes him feel like he’s not even in his body. His cock is pulsing out jet after jet over Billy’s stomach, he can feel himself start to shake apart, shudders racking down his spine, his ass squeezes down on Billy’s cock keeping him buried deep as Charles just keeps rocking his hips against Billy’s, prolonging his orgasm making it last for what feels like forever until he collapses forward onto Billy’s chest. 

He feels Billy grab his hips tight and then Billy is slamming into him from below and it sends aftershocks rocketing through him. He whimpers into Billy’s neck, bites down on the sweaty flesh under his mouth as he purposely squeezes around Billy’s cock. He feels Billy start to come as Billy’s body goes rigid under him before arching off the bed. Charles can feel the slightest bit of heat deep inside. Billy is panting, breath ragged as his nails dig into Charles’s hips. Billy fucks up frantically emptying himself inside the condom.

When Billy falls back against the bed they’re panting in sync. Billy’s hands roam over his back and Charles shivers the sweat on his body cools.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

Charles feels Billy start to laugh under him and he can’t help but join in. He slides off to the side and then goes to get a washcloth. When he comes back Billy is frowning at his phone.

Charles hands the wet cloth off and then Billy’s up and dressing. Charles doesn’t like the look on Billy’s face.

“There’s been another robbery, both the store owners were shot.”

Before Billy’s out the door Charles stops him with a hand on his arm. “Be careful.”

Billy presses a heated kiss to Charles’s lips, “I’ll call you when I’m off, it might be awhile.”

“It doesn’t matter, let me know you’re safe.”

Billy nods and then he’s out the door. Charles takes a shower with a heavy heart. He knew what getting involved with a cop meant, that doesn’t mean he has to like it.


End file.
